


Beyond the veil

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale retelling of the fight with the dragon. Hannibal comes to earth to rescue it from the Dragon-and to find a soul to corrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the veil

Beyond the veil there where demons. They surveyed our world with great interest, occasionally venturing there to cause havok.  
Once the great red dragon came to cause destruction, ripping things apart.  
The council of demons decided his trail of destruction was too great and that he must be stopped.  
So they sent the corruptor of souls.  
He had great power, and he could be a match for the dragon.  
At a price.

*  
The corruptor needed a human with some degree of empathy to oppose the dragon. He also needed such a human to feed his thirst for corrupting pure souls.  
He assumed a suitable human shape and went to seek his match.

*  
He found the son of a fisherman, who had pure empathy and an innocent soul, but who was drawn to the darkness. He soon became the man’s best friend.  
He was drawn by the man’s beautiful face and form. His name was Will.  
The corruptor choose a name humans could pronounce-Hannibal.

*  
Hannibal proceeded to court Will’s fiancé, Alana in order to drive her away.  
He succeeded and then broke her heart and she left those lands.  
On her lonesome path she met a princess from the ruined kingdom called Margot.

*  
Hannibal got under Will’s skin, pouring his darkness into the pure soul.  
Will killed the assassin Garret and saved his daughter Abigail.  
Hannibal saw her lost young soul and how he could use her.  
They were a happy little family; with Will helping Abigail hunt and kill for their dinners.  
Hannibal lured Will to his bed with promises and lies, and pleasured him accordingly.  
Will’s soul was his.

*  
Will saw his friend’s depravity and sent a man to kill him because he could not bear to do so himself.  
Matthew came close but Hannibal was saved by the knight Jack.  
Hannibal in turn conjured a spirit demon called Randall to go after Will.  
Will slaughtered Randall and turned up at Hannibal’s door with his corpse.  
Hannibal was thrilled at this and soon sweet-talked Will to come back to him.

*

They pursued the dragon to a desolate cliff. Young Abigail they had sent to live with Alana and her spouse.  
The dragon’s fire burned them and they fought him with all they had.  
He fell, his fire all-consuming.  
They stood at the cliff, both bloody and injured. Hannibal had enough injuries to die and Will was badly hurt.  
Hannibal was ready to die, and so he accepted Will’s embrace, even as he was pulled off the cliff.  
The water surrounded them.  
They transformed into sea creatures, their wounds slowly healing with the water’s capacities.  
Hannibal hadn’t known his demon friends would do that.  
He wagged his tail and Will wagged his own right back.  
As he had changed Will, Will had changed him.  
This would be an agreeable compromise.


End file.
